Viaje en escoba
by Wisper Diggory
Summary: Draco, Hermione, viaje en escoba, y un precio muy alto por dejarse ver... el cap 2 solo es una frase, la frase qe se me borró del uno!OneShoot!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esto es un OneShot de Draco&Hermione... **Espero que os guste!**

**Acepto críticas y halagos!**

**

* * *

****Viaje en escoba**

Una chica de cabellos enmarañados dormía placidamente en su casa de Londres cuando unas suaves caricias en su mejilla la despertaron.

-Hermione…- susurraba un joven de ojos grises sentado en su cama con la mirada fija en ella.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Draco?- preguntó extrañada.

- El mismo.- contestó él con su irresistible media sonrisa. Hermione se sonrojó y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a verte.- fue su respuesta mientras le colocaba un mechon de pelo en la oreja. La chica sonrió halagada. - ¿Quieres que me vaya?-preguntó él con un fingido tono triste.

- ¡No!, no…-contestó ella de inmediato. Él volvió a acariciarle la mejilla. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, ella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Hacia un día precioso.

- ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta? He venido en escoba…- propuso el chico mirando a la ventana también. Ella asintió lentamente con una sonrisa sincera.- ¡Vamos!- se levantó de la cama y le tendió la mano. Extrañamente estaba vestida… Le cogió la mano y se montaron en la Nimbus 2001. Se había hecho de noche. Miró extrañada al cielo.

- Draco…- susurró- ¿No era de día?- preguntó.

- ¿De día?- se extrañó él.- No Hermione, todo el rato es de noche.- Hermione no lo entendía. Pero sonrió, le gustaba más el cielo nocturno, plagado de puntitos luminosos que formaban dibujos en el cielo.

- Mejor.- fue su última palabra durante todo el viaje en escoba. Se abrazó a Draco y dejó que él manejara la escoba, ya que a ella no se le daba demasiado bien y no le hacia mucha gracia volar… Pero con Draco era distinto, la manejaba suavemente y no hacia cambios bruscos de velocidad. Se sentía segura y tranquila volando con él. Recordó el viaje en hipogrifo con Harry en tercero, y aquel viaje en therstral, aquella criatura invisible, en quinto. Un nudo se formó de repente en su estómago. Draco era hijo de un mortífago, además no cualquiera, no, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, uno de lo más fieles seguidores de Voldemort, que ahora permanecía en Azkaban. Y su hijo, estaba surcando los cielos de una ciudad muggle, junto a una sangre sucia¡y sin cubrirse¡Estaba a la vista de todos! Quería preguntarle por qué no se tapaba¿Qué pretendía? Pero no era el momento. ¿O sí? Quizás era la última vez que le vería… seguramente por arriesgarse de esa manera a que le descubrieran los mortífagos pagaría un precio muy alto, y ese podría ser…su vida.

Draco estaba huyendo de los mortífagos junto con Snape, pero no podía unirse a la orden ya que no le aceptarían, y tampoco podía dejarse ver por los mortígafos por que el Señor Tenebroso le mataría por no cumplir su misión, asesinar al director de Hogwarts. Tenía que huir de todos. Y sin embargo ahí estaba con ella, volando felizmente por Londres… Lo estaba arriesgando todo.

Cuando volvieron a la casa de Hermione, esta miró por la ventana, volvía a ser de día, era…curioso. Pero no le dio más importancia. Había cosas mucho más raras. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que Draco no huyera de los mortífagos y se dejara ver por cualquiera, malos o buenos.

-Draco…-empezó Hermione sentándose en su cama.- ¿Por qué te arriesgas de esta manera?-preguntó ella preocupada.

- Por verte.- contestó. Y le volvió a acariciar la mejilla. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó, se quedaron así un tiempo. Cuando se separaron sus caras se quedaron muy cerca, Draco podía contarle las pecas a Hermione y ella podía perderse fácilmente en aquellos ojos fríos. Draco volvió a acariciar su mejilla, si algún mortífago se enterara de aquello los mataría a los dos, y si alguien de la Orden se enteraba de que Hermione se veía con el enemigo algo malo les pasaría, se imaginaba las caras de frustración de Harry y Ron. Estaban demasiado cerca, la mano de Draco permanecía en su mejilla derecha, y le hacía suaves caricias con los dedos. De repente Hermione escuchó un maullido demasiado cerca.

Se sobresaltó.

Se despertó.

Y se encontró a Crockshanks, su gato, encima suyo y haciéndole cosquillas con el rabo en la mejilla derecha.

* * *

--Wisper-- 


	2. Chapter 2

_por que soñar es gratis…_

* * *

Esta es la frase del final, que por razones que desconozco, se me borró! y yo no me di cuenta, bueno, se que queda un poco cutre hacerlo así, pero es que si lo cambio tendría que borrar el documento y los reviews se irian a la mierda! y no quiero! asi qe lo pongo en otro capitulo! lo siento!

--Wisper--


End file.
